


Her Halo

by jamwrites



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gay, M/M, Reyva, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamwrites/pseuds/jamwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey, on her first week of college, finds herself alone. Alone, that is, until a desperate situation drapes a new friend over her shoulder--literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey sighed in relief as she slid down the oak tree. Her books lay spilled around her, dropped from arms that felt like noodles. Her head was throbbing, her hands were cramped from taking notes, and she was pretty sure her butt was bruised.

All in all, she didn’t feel too bad. 

Other students flowed around her, walking to classes and clubs that were eternally ending or beginning. If her own schedule was correct, she had a half hour before she had to be at Chemistry. More than enough time to eat. 

She peered around the corners of her tree as she opened her sandwich container. Everybody looked so  _ busy _ . How could it be the first day of classes and yet everyone knew everyone except for her? How was she supposed to make friends?

_ You won’t _ , a small voice said.  _ You’ll be alone, just like you always are.  _

No, college would be different. It had to be. She had promised herself that she would make friends, that she wouldn’t be alone anymore. 

“Act like we’re the best friends ever.” Rey was just biting into her bologne sandwich when another girl sat down next to her. She was breathing heavily and showing sweat stains through her blouse. Rey swallowed her food and opened her mouth to ask what was going on--

\--and then the girl’s arm was around her shoulder. Her hair was dark--darker than Rey’s even, her almond eyes pleading. “Oh my god, I know, right?”

Rey stared. There would be time for questions later. 

“Totally.” She nodded back at the girl, saw the relief flood her face. “I can’t believe it.”

A shadow fell over Rey and the girl. She looked up at the group of guys that towered over them, wearing scowls and pastel colored cargo shorts.

“Jessika--oh.” The smirk melted off the face of the guy in front. He was tall, lanky, pasty white with greasy black hair that almost touched his shoulders. Rey hadn’t seen him around during student orientation, but something crawled in her stomach at the sight of him. Something was wrong about him. Off. 

“Leave me alone. I’m with my friend,  _ Ben _ .” The girl--Jessika, Rey guessed--tightened her grip on Rey’s shoulder.  _ She’s terrified. _

The boy’s mouth twisted downward. “My name isn’t Ben.”

“Oh, I forgot.” Jessika was staring a hole through him. “You prefer your online name. What was it? Kylo? Kylo Ren?”

“Shut up.” Underneath Ben’s white skin, his teeth looked like they were grinding themselves to nothing. He turned to go, and then turned again. He leaned down close to Jessika and Rey almost gagged on the scent of too much cheap cologne. “You won’t always be alone, you know.”

“Is that a threat?”

“A threat?” Kylo turned and looked at the other boys who lounged about the tree. “Did any of you hear me threaten her? I was just offering to walk her to classes.”

A few of the boys chuckled. 

“See you around, Pava.” Ben brushed off his spotless shorts and stood, his knees crackling like dead leaves. Rey watched as the boys walked off across the quad. 

The grip on her shoulder loosened, and Jessika deflated. A long breath whistled from between her lips. 

“Thanks,” she said. Rey couldn’t help but smile. “I just--”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. I get it.” Rey knew his type. There were always boys like him. Men. Anybody. She felt the need to wash herself, like his cologne has rubbed off on her. She looked at Jessika. “I’m Rey.” 

“Jessika, with a “k”. Sorry you had to hear it from the creep first.” Jessika reached out and shook Rey’s hand, which was a little awkward, since they were both sitting. Rey felt a rush of warmth from where her hand touched Jessika’s. Suddenly she couldn’t stop noticing the way Jessika’s hair was falling around her shoulders, the subtle purple lipstick that would have looked garish on anybody else but on her...well. What was her stomach doing? What were those little electrical signals in her abdomen? 

“Rey? You there?” 

“What? Yep, sorry.” Rey blinked. How long had she been staring? Oh man, had she actually been staring? “Who...who was that guy? Ben?”

Jessika looked at her for a long moment, a smile playing on her lips like a breeze. “Ben Solo. Calls himself Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren.” The last part was deep in Jessika’s voice, mocking. Somehow hearing that deep voice turned the sparks in Rey’s gut into electricy. Lightning. Jessika’s eyes, eyes the color of coffee and pumpkins and cinnamin, rolled.

“Knights of…”

“Ren, I know. It’s the name for their little nerdsquad that gets together to play videogames on weekends. They’re cool-ranch-Dorito-diet boys. Pees in beer bottles. Same pair of underwear for seventy-two hours. You know the kind.”

Rey grimaced. “Yeah.” 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love videogames, but…” Jessika’s eyes wandered away from Rey towards where Ben and his groupies had walked off. “I think that’s what got those creeps following me in the first place.”

Focus. She had to focus on what Jessika was saying. 

But it was so hard. Wow was it hard. Because where Ben had smelled like a combination of wet dog and girl’s hair conditioner, Jessika smelled like...smelled like summer. Summer and sky and flying, somehow flying had a smell and it smelled like this girl sitting here in front of Rey at this exact moment. Suddenly Rey was very aware that Jessika’s hand was still on her shoulder.  

“We can play video games sometime, if you like.” Rey blinked again. She shouldn’t stare. Oh wait. Oh no. Had she said that? Jessika was looking at her funny. Shoot. Shoot shoot shoot. She had definitely said it. Why was she such an idiot? Now this girl was going to think she was some creep, just like Ben Ren or whatever his name was, she had ruined everything, all of it, dashed it to shreds--

“Friday night’s good.” Jessika smiled. Oh wow. Oh wow, her smile. The lightning was hitting Rey’s stomach over and over again. “My dorm: Blue Hall, T-70 . I have a TV. Well, it’s my roommate’s, but we share. You like Halo, right?” 

“Oh, of--of course.” Rey had no clue what a Halo was. 

Jessika’s left eyebrow rose. “Yeah, I’ll show you how to play. Don’t worry.” 

And with that, the other girl gathered up her backpack and stood, stretched. 

Say something, she should say something! But Rey’s head was a foggy mess, incapable of forming anything close to a coherent thought. 

Goodbye. That was a good one. She should say that. She could probably manage that. 

But then Jessika started walking away. And before she had taken a few steps, she called over her shoulder. “Thanks again for protecting me from the nerdsquad. Accent’s cute, by the way!” 

Rey, not realizing she had been tensed up, slumped back down against the tree. Knock out. No coming back from that one. 

Oh man. She could feel the goofy grin on her face. Class was going to start soon, but there was no way she would be able to concentrate on chemistry. 

Rey picked up her sandwich, a little dirty from laying on the ground, and took another bite. She was probably chewing with her mouth open--a bad habit she had been trying to break--but how on earth could she care right now? Friday night. She was going to see Jessika again on Friday night and play Halo and all would be right with the world. 

_ You’ll always be alone _ , the voice whispered.

Rey beamed. 

“Shows you,” she whispered, gathering her things. Friday night. Friday night! It was a date. 


	2. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a complete trash installment, Rey and Jessika return from winter break to the University of Takodana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this fic has no actual storyline. It's a string of one-shots in a Star Wars College AU and also completely just my shipping trash stories. Nothing of substance will probably ever happen and everything will just get smuttier as I go along. Sorry.

“Snow.”

Jessika spat the word out as she kicked kicking through a large drift of it with her pink rainboots. “I don’t like snow. It’s wet and cold and irritating and it gets everywhere.” She looked at Rey. “Not like you, though. You’re soft and smooth.”

Rey laughed, covering her smile with one mittened hand. “Oh my God. Stop.” 

“What, you think I’m not being serious?” Jessika skipped ahead of Rey and took her by the shoulders.  _ Oh man _ . Rey swallowed. Even after several months of dating, making eye contact with Jessika, touching her, anything...it was amazing. Beyond amazing. 

Jessika’s eyebrows knitted together in fake concern. “You’re much better than snow, Rey. I know you’re insecure about it, but we’ll get through this, I promise. I’d choose you over snow any day.”

“I’m so done with you.” Shaking her head, still giggling, Rey pushed Jessika’s hands off her shoulders and set back on the path towards the dorms. “It’s the first day back from winter break and I’m already done with you.” 

“Pity. I wanted to be the one to dump you. What would the Barbie say if she found out I was dumped? I might have to sit at a new lunch table.” 

“Don’t be mean to Oola.” Rey ran a hand underneath her hat to straighten out her hair. “What has she ever done to you?”

“More like what I wouldn’t do to that girl. Not that her shirts leave much to the imagination.”

“ _ Jessika _ .”

“Alright Mom, I’m finished.”

“Good. Oola’s nice. I like her.”

“Don’t pretend it’s her big...personality that has earned your mighty pity.”

Rey turned on Jessika. “Is somebody jealous?” 

“What? No.”

“I think we are.” Smiling, Rey touched the tip of Jess’s nose with her index finger. “I think we’re still thinking about that one time I hung out with Oola over break.” 

“Maybe.”

“That’s sweet, Jessika.” And it was. That anyone could be jealous about her...well. Rey wasn’t stupid. She knew Jessika liked her. A lot. And she knew that Jess initiated makeout sessions just as much as Rey did, but to actually see Jess well and truly care--it was nice. Even if it was a little bit shallow. “I promise I’m not going to leave you for Oola, though.”

“Pinky swear?”

Rey sighed, then locked pinkies with Jess. “Pinky swear.”

The two girls walked in silence for a while, Rey enjoying Jess’s warmth. The University of Takodana wasn’t massive, but it wasn’t small either. A walk from the main parking lot to Rey’s dorm building was a good ten minutes, and that’s if one wasn’t weighed down by a girlfriend. 

“Carry me.”

“No.”

“Rey please, my legs--I’m so weak.”

“I’m not carrying you. Did you work out at all over break?”

Jessika declined to answer that one. “I was made for flying, Rey, not for walking.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You’re the most out of shape person I know.” 

“Hey, we know Kylo Ren.”

“Ew, I guess.” Her face wrinkled up at the thought of him. “Okay, he  _ might _ be more out of shape than you. But you’d make it a contest.” 

“I don’t need these insults.” Jessika brushed past Rey to get the door of the building. Organa Hall was almost fifty years old, and it certainly looked it. From the outside, Organa hall was a yellow brick monstrosity, square and squatting near the back of the campus like a toad. It had been named for senator that had visited the university in the fifties--Mr. Bail, she thought--and hadn’t been renovated since then either. The rooms were cramped, there was no air conditioning to speak of, and as a cardinal rule, only one washing machine worked at a time. 

All in all, Rey loved it. 

Jessika opened the door for her. “Come, princess, your rooms await.” 

Rey flashed Jess a grin and stepped through the door--

\--and ran headfirst into someone coming out. His elbow drove into her stomach and all the air went out of her lungs in a  _ woosh _ as his books spilled to the floor. Rey sat down next to them. Oh man. Her belly felt like it had the time Jessika had tried out boxing and used her as a punching bag. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” The guy was kneeling next to her, concern etched into every line of his broad, handsome face. Rey blinked. 

“Um, yeah, just...just give me a second.” 

“Hey, did you just knock down my girlfriend?” Jess’s hand touched Rey’s shoulder. The poor guy looked up in terror.

“What? No! I didn’t--I didn’t mean--”

“Stand down, Jess, let him live.” Rey pushed herself to her feet. “I think he’s harmless.” 

The guy looked up from gathering his books. “I’m so sorry, again, really. I didn’t even see you.” 

“That’s because you were too busy looking at my ass.” Another voice echoed out from the stairwell. Rey heard Jess suck in a breath. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jess said.

“What?”

The owner of the voice stepped out of the stairwell. “How many times have I told you, Finn? You need to watch where you’re walking. My butt will still be here tonight.” He flashed a grin at the guy who must have been Finn. 

Jess propped herself up on Rey’s shoulder and put her mouth to her ear. “That’s Poe Dameron,” she whispered conspiratorially. “Only the hottest guy in my aviation class. But he’s also gay as the Fourth of July, so he’s off limits.” 

“Did somebody say gay?” Poe wrapped his arms around Finn and raised an eyebrow at Jess. “It wouldn’t be you, Jessika Pava, would it? You’re the straightest girl I know.” The mock innocence dripped from his voice. Rey watched the exchange in fascination. Jess had mentioned Poe from time to time, this guy oozed more charisma than she could have possibly imagined. 

“Dameron, I wouldn’t touch your penis with a ten foot pole.” Jess leaned her head on Rey’s. “Besides, I got myself a new pair of scissors anyway.”

“Oh my God. I don’t know her, I swear.” Rey freed herself from Jessika’s arms. She could feel the heat in her own cheeks. Sometimes with Jessika, she felt like a little kid--

“So this is the fabled Rey?” Poe detached himself from an apologetic-looking Finn and swaggered over to Rey. He stuck out a hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you. If you’ve been able to stand Jessika this long, you’re one of the strongest people I know. Besides myself, of course.” 

Rey shook his hand carefully. “Thanks. She is kind of a handful.”

“Hey! I am not.” Jessika raised an eyebrow. “Poe, are you going to introduce me to this beautiful man sweating through his leather jacket?” 

“I was hoping he’d do it himself by now. But he’s painfully shy. I’ve been working on that.” Poe broke away from Rey, gestured towards the other boy. “Girls, this is Finn, my dear beloved. He’s the one who was ogling my ass when he ran into you two.” 

“I wasn’t ogling anything!” Finn protested. Rey could see him blushing. She felt bad for him; she certainly knew how he felt. It was like she and him were two kids caught between parents who had known each other forever. Which it sounded like Jess and Poe had. 

Finn shook Rey’s hand too. “I’m Finn, but I guess you know that already.”

“Nice to meet you, Finn.” Rey smiled. 

“Rey and I were just going up to her dorm.” Jess slipped her arms around Rey’s waist. “Do you guys want to come?” A leg snaked its way around Rey’s torso.

“Jess, no!” With a grunt, Rey pushed her girlfriend’s leg off. “I’m not giving you a piggyback ride.”

“But I can’t climb  _ stairs _ .” 

“As much as I would love to accept your invitation of an orgy, which I’m sure would be the hottest sex this campus has ever seen, I have to turn you down.” Poe winked at Rey. “I’m going to life drawing class with Finn here.”

“Oh, I like drawing.” She seized upon the opportunity. For whatever reason, she wanted to impress Poe. He was the kind of person you wanted to be interested in you, she could already feel it. It was the same energy Jessika emanated. It was easy to see why they were old friends. “I haven’t done any life drawing, though.”

“You should come!” Poe backed up the door and pushed it open with his butt. “I hear today’s model is an absolute stud.” 

Jessika wheeled around. “You’re  _ not. _ ” Rey glanced at Finn; his dark skin had turned a surprising shade of pink. 

Poe grinned. “Oh honey, but I am.” He patted his stomach. “These abs won’t show themselves off. And now you’ve gone and made us late.” 

“No, you’ve made us late.” Finn pushed past the tiny crowd and out the door, grabbing the collar of Poe’s shirt as he went. “Let’s go, buddy. See you later Rey. Nice meeting you!”

“You too!” Rey waved as the two boys finally made it the door, Poe kissing Finn on the cheek as they squeezed out together. She smiled as they walked away. They were a cute couple. Did she and Jessika look like that when they were together?

“If I was straight, what I wouldn’t give for that boy…” Jess put her chin on Rey’s shoulder. “Alas, lucky for you, the human penis holds no allure for me.” 

“Yeah, lucky me. And Finn’s right, you’ve made us late. I have to study.”

“For what? We literally just got back from break. Like actually literally.”

“Yeah, well. I’ve got a new Physics class that I didn’t do the packet for, so I’ve got to do it now.” Rey hit the elevator button. “And you have to help me with flashcards.” 

“Uggghhh.” Jessika blocked the elevator door, arms spread wide. “Fine. On one condition.” 

Rey didn’t answer, but just looked at her girlfriend. 

“That you like Poe. It’s imperative to my plans that my two favorite people are friends.” 

Yeah, she liked this girl a lot.

“I don’t know if I can stand two of you...but I’ll try. Now let’s go.” 

“Two of me? What’s that supposed to mean? Rey?”

Grinning, Rey stepped into the elevator, but Jess caught her up in her arms as she went. Before she knew what was happening, Jess’s lips were on hers. The world melted away into a mirage of color and fire and  _ wow _ . Rey loved this. Rey loved  _ her _ . 

The elevator would get them up to Rey’s floor eventually. But it was an old thing, and it moved slowly. They had plenty of time to themselves. 

  
  



	3. B-Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gathering of the group to play Halo takes a competitive turn at the appearance of the Knights of Ren.

Rey stuck out her hand, not breaking eye contact with the screen. “Pass me the Mountain Dew, please.”

“Mountain Dew?” Poe kicked the small of her back. “Really?”

“Hey, don’t make fun of my soda preferences, problem child.”

Another kick. “Honey, don’t talk to me about problems. You’re the one drinking Mountain Dew.” 

“Hey! Problem children! Red Team is kicking our asses over here!” Rey giggled as Jessika’s foot sprouted from her armpit. “Rey, be happy with your damn soda or I swear to God I’ll boot you from the match.”

“Stop! I’ll be good, I promise!” 

“Quit laughing, you don’t shoot when you laugh!” 

Rey couldn’t help it; the giggles were upon her. She curled up in a ball amid the piles of chip bags and discarded hoodies that surrounded their couch and let the laughter loose. Her Achilles Heel was her armpit, something Jess knew all too well. 

Her head smashed into Finn’s thigh. They had both been delegated to the floor after being dubbed the “B-Squad” and as such were not worthy of the high seats of honor on the couch with the more skilled players. At least, that was what Jess claimed. Rey thought Jess’s real plan was to weasel her way into getting her head on Poe’s abs. 

Finn drummed his fingers on Rey’s forehead. “There’s a sniper on your side of the map. Could you get him?”

“It could be a her,” Rey said. She forced herself into a sitting position, retook her controller, frowned at the screen: someone had killed her while she was out. “Finn, I’m back at the respawn point.”

“I know, this  _ girl’s _ a camper. She’s right above the tower. Dammit!” Finn smiled and reached into the nearest bag of Doritos. “I’m dead.”

A chip collided with the side of Rey’s head. “Will the B-Squad pull themselves together? We’re getting slaughtered out here.” 

“Sorry, Commander Pava. Right away, sir.” Finn mock saluted. “Also, I need more Mountain Dew.” 

“You two disgust me.” Rey held out her cup, ignoring Poe’s protests. The match ended with a Red Team win, much to Jess’s displeasure. Despite the grumbling, Rey didn’t care. She still wasn’t very good at Halo and didn’t expect to win much anyway. It was the being there that she loved; the cramming of the four of them into Poe’s apartment, the closeness of everyone’s bodies. She loved the banter, the arguments, the music Jess picked out. She loved all of them so much it hurt, yet it was only February. Jess had been her girlfriend for less than half a year, and she had only known Finn and Poe for half of that time still. 

And yet. When she was here with them, she could have sworn they had been friends all her life. When she was here and the air smelled like the candles Poe loved so much, smelled like Doritos and Jess’s deodorant, she felt...happy. All the nervous twitches in her chest melted away. The world was still, shrunk down to a size she could imagine. 

Even when she wasn’t with them, she wasn’t alone anymore.

Rey stretched out on the floor, put her head down on Finn’s stomach. It was a nice stomach. Flat, but not too hard. The perfect pillow. 

She must have nodded off a little, because a moment later she awoke to Jess’s mouth blowing a fart noise on her belly.

“Rey! Wake up! Code 10! We have a real  _ fucking _ Code 10!” 

She couldn’t help it; she dissolved into giggles again, at the same time trying to push Jess’s head away from her belly and tug down her shirt. 

Jess came up from air, kissed Rey on the lips. “What are you doing, woman? We have a serious problem on our hands and here you are dozing off on another man’s stomach.” 

“Stop it Jess!” Rey gasped for air, still dizzy from the kiss. “What are you talking about? I don’t know what a Code 10 is.”

“Girls! You know I appreciate your rampant attempts at spreading acceptance by having lesbian sex on my carpet. But right now we have a Real Fucking Problem!” Rey glanced upward: Poe was hunched over on the couch, Xbox controller clutched in his hand, a wild look dancing in his eyes. “A real, honest to God Code-Fucking-10!”

Rey glanced helplessly at Finn. He shrugged. 

“What this means, my beloved,” Jess’s mouth was still extremely close to Rey’s own. “Is that the Knights have come out to play.”

It took Rey a second. “The Knights…? No.” 

A feral grin spread across Jess’s face. “Oh yes.” She kissed Rey’s forehead. “Now, on your feet! I haven’t played Ben Solo and his jizz-sicle groupies in quite some time and I won’t have you making me look bad. I have a real need to shove my foot up their puckered, white-privileged asses.”

“I’m white,” Rey said. 

Poe was tapping furiously away at his controller. He didn’t bother looking at Rey. “No, you’re Caucasian. Kylo Ren and his Knights are actually white. Like paper. The sun literally burns them. They’re vampires, but with more Axe and less sex appeal.” 

“Now man your battle stations and try to act like you know how to play the damn game!” A controller was shoved into Rey’s hand. After a few moments of her and Finn struggling to sign in, the match began. 

It was a 4 v. 4 match on a Forge Island map whose name Rey wasn’t familiar with. On one team was her, Jess, Poe and Finn, of course. The gamertags of her opponents she didn’t recognize either; the Knights of Ren, apparently. This was the first time any of them had actually come across the Ben Solo’s groupies together. The energy in the air changed from soft to electric in a heartbeat. Rey didn’t have to look at Poe to know the look on his face. Concentrated. Intense. Ready. 

“Here we go, my lovelies,” Poe breathed. “Please don’t fuck this up for me.”

Finn’s eye caught Rey’s. “I’m scared,” he mouthed. She grinned and nodded back. 

And then the match began. 

The loading screen cleared away, and before she even had time to react, a rocket slammed into Rey’s Spartan, knocking her into the water below the platforms.

“How do they have rockets?” She fumbled with the controls. “I thought we were starting with magnums.”

“This is one of their maps. They know where the good shit is.” Jess rubbed Rey’s head. “But we have the best shit: me.”

“And more importantly, me,” Poe chimed in. A moment later, a banshee soared overhead, firing green plasma shots as it flew. “I saw where that rocket came from, I got him.” 

“Or her,” Rey said. 

The next half hour was a frantic blur. Rey spent most of the time trying to keep up with Jess and Poe’s orders, scurrying around the map and picking off the Knights of Ren wherever she found them. They were good, she had to give them that. Dirty, but good. When they weren’t camping, they were picking her and Finn off with headshots or getting fancy and taking them out with weapon melee. 

It was a little infuriating. 

“These cocky bastards,” Poe said. “I wish I knew which one was Ben.” 

“I’m pretty sure he’s the one in all black.” Finn took a sip of his root beer. “Wait, no, he’s the pink one, but not ironically.” 

“It doesn’t matter which one our Kylo is,” Jess said. “I demand death. Kill them all!”

To their credit, they tried. Jess and Poe danced around the map, saving Rey and Finn more times than she could count. But the B-Squad was too much of a drag for even Poe to overcome. By the end of the match, they were more than a dozen kills down. Rey’s fingers were cramping up and her toes had filled with TV static. 

Jess leaned back into the couch, dropping her controller into Rey’s lap. “Well, we’re fucked.”

“Screw those guys.” Poe got up and stretched his arms over his head. Rey noticed that Finn was staring very un-stealthily at Poe’s arms. “B-Squad, I want you to know that normally I’m a great sport. But today it was you who killed us. I’m sorry. The blame must be heaped upon thee.”

“Sorry,” was all Finn managed. Rey couldn’t help but smile. The stupid boy had no idea how cute he was sometimes, especially when he got caught up in Poe. 

Jess poked Poe in the stomach. “So that’s it? We just concede the night to the Fuckboys of Ren?”

“Of course not,” Poe said, grinning. “I’m wounded, Pava. I thought you held me in higher esteem than that.” 

“Wait, we’re going to play them again?” Finn raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want to play them again.”

“Not at Halo we’re not. Don’t worry, my darling.” Poe reached down and offered Finn a hand to his feet. Finn let himself be tugged up, whereupon Poe caught him and pulled him closer and kissed him, long and hard. Rey glanced at Jess, smiling even broader now. Jess returned the expression, waggling her eyebrows independant of each other. 

Poe finally broke the kiss, but Finn looked utterly paralyzed. “No, darling, tonight’s blood demands revenge. Revenge of the material kind.” 

“Um,” was Finn managed. 

“Material kind as in...water balloon material?” Jess asked. Rey felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, tugging her into Jess’s legs. She let herself be pulled close. Jess’s knees were kind of sharp, but there was no way she was going to deny the opportunity to rest her head on those legs. 

Poe laughed and wrapped his arms around Finn’s chest. Before Finn could react, Poe fell onto the couch, pulling the other boy on top of him. Poe looked at Rey from his upside-down position, clutching a struggling Finn. 

“Jessika, love, I’m disappointed in you. Simple water balloons?”

“Alright, fine. Let’s see what the B-Squad has in mind.” 

“Uh,” Rey looked at Finn. “Water balloons filled with...glitter?” 

Poe slipped his hand down the back of Finn’s pants. “Oh, I like this girl’s ideas.”

“Poe!” Finn yelped and resumed struggling, but even with one hand Poe was able to hold the boy down. “Your hands are freezing!”

“And your ass is warm, darling. I’m sorry, there’s no other way.” Poe turned his attention back to Rey. “I like the glitter, but I think we can take it further.”

Rey thought for a moment. “Glitter...glue?” 

The look in Poe’s eye was all the confirmation she needed. 


End file.
